marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milla
* |gender = Female |age = 1000 |DOB = 1018 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = Queen of New Asgard |affiliation = * * (Formerly) * |movie = *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Thor 4'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Tessa Thompson |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Milla is an Asgardian who served as one of Valkyrior who resides on Sakaar as a bounty hunter after her defeat at the hand of Hela. Years into her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian warrior Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow towards him when he told her of Hela's invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela and witnessing the destruction of Asgard. Biography Infinity War Living on New Asgard Battle of Earth Personality To be added Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Valkyrie possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed, durability and reflexes, and she is an extremely powerful combatant. She wields a double edged sword, which she uses perfectly, either separate as two blades or a single long sword staff. Powers Milla possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Milla has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian as a Warrior Maiden. However, as the co-Leader of the Valkyries, her strength surpasses all the other Warrior Maidens, superior to that of Loki, and nearly matching with that of Thor and Hulk. **'Superhuman Agility': Milla naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being, allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. **'Superhuman Speed': Milla can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession, and to momentarily incapacitate Hela with a sudden jump on the latter. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Mista's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans, which allowed her to fight many Berserkers, and even the more powerful Hela herself, without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Durability': Mista's body is much more resistant to physical harm than that of a human. hence, she was able to withstand Hela's mighty attacks, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures and powerful explosions. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Milla can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than that of a human. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Milla ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing her to remain physically young for thousands of years. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Milla is an exceptional combatant, and has received extensive training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which enabled her to serve as one of the Valkyrior Warrior Maidens. Being their leader, Milla's skills are the highest among them, which allowed her to fairly quickly overpower and chain up Loki, to easily defeat several Berserkers, and to even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself. **'Swordsmanship': Milla has proven to be a very skilled swordswoman, managing to defeat several Berserkers, and to fight off Hela with her sword. *'Multilingualism': As an Asgardian, Mista is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species among the Nine Realms. *'Expert Rider: '''As a Valkyrie, she once rode a white pegasus. *'Expert Pilot: To be added *'''Expert Leader: '''Having commanded the Valkyrior for years with her partner and friend Valtrauta, it is to assume that Milla is very capable leader. Equipment *Valkyrie Armor: To be added *Dragonfang: The standard issue sword for all the Valkyries. *Daggers': ''To be added. Relationships Family *Tyr Odinson - Husband *Odin Borson - Father-in-Law *Freyja "Frigga" Freyrdottir - Mother-in-Law *Thor Odinson - Brother-in-Law *Loki Laufeyson - Adopted Brother-in-Law *Hermod Odinson - Brother-in-Law *Vidar Odinson - Brother-in-Law *Balder Odinson - Brother-in-Law *Hela Odinsdottir - Sister-in-Law *Aldrif Odinsdottir - Sisiter-in-Law *Laussa Odinsdottir - Sister-in-Law *Heimdall - Adopted Brother-in-Law Allies *Avengers **Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man **Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America **Vision **Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch **Pietro Django Maximoff / Quicksilver **Clint Barton / Hawkeye **Dark Avengers **Young Avengers *Dove Gut Tribe **Waziria *Guardians of the Galaxy *Kingdom of Wakanda *Masters of the Mystic Arts *New Attilan Security Force *Ravagers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enemies *Thanos † *Black Order **William Waring / Challenger **Ronan † *Dark Council **Malekith **Laufey **Sindr **Dario Agger **Ulik **Amora Incantare / Enchantress External Links * Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers Academy Staff Category:Avengers Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Revengers Category:Sakaarans Category:Valkyrior